


Spin The Bottle

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Bi Dean Winchester, Drinking, First Kiss, Flirting, Gay Castiel, High School, Kissing, Literally in the closet, M/M, Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Smoking, Spin the Bottle, Young Castiel (Supernatural), Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Dean has a house party
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Spin The Bottle

The steps creek under Cas’ foot as he descends into Deans basement. He can see the floor is already shrouded in a fog of cigarette smoke and empty bottles thrown carelessly by his classmates. Music is pumping through the old speakers he lent his friend years ago but never asked to be returned. He spent most of his time down here anyway, playing Nintendo and board games with Dean or just hanging out and never having to say a word. This was his happy place, and it didn’t hurt that the view from the sunken in cushion on his part of the couch was incredible.

He'd known for years that he was in love with Dean but didn’t tell him for obvious reasons. Dean was the typical high school student- averaged a C-, just enough to keep him the quarterback of the football team, had every girl in the school throwing themselves at him, and to top off the delicious cliche sunday, he had a gay best friend.

So that’s why Castiel finds himself in Deans’ basement on a Friday night, nursing a beer and watching Jo Harvelle twirl her hair flirtatiously as she slinks up next to Dean. He snorts into his cup when Dean goes in for a high-five instead of a hug. He watches as his friend turns around to punch his brother in the shoulder, ignoring Jo’s forced laughter at something Dean said. Sam hits a button on the CD player and the music stops, making everyone groan and throw empty cups his way. Dean holds his hands up and calms the crowd with an award winning smile.

“Alright, alright. Easy everyone, hold your horses! Just tryin’ to find the right music to set the mood for—” he holds his empty beer bottle out towards the group of friends hanging on his every word and winks, “spin the bottle!”

They whistle and cat-call to each other as someone bumps into Cas’ head from above the couch. He turns his head over his shoulder and looks up just as Ruby leans her elbows down, sinking in close enough that he can smell the alcohol on her breath.

“Ruby,” Castiel greets her with a tight smile.

“Heya, Cassie. Havin’ a good time?” She swirls her drink in her red cup and smiles wide at him.

He nods and takes a drink, looking anywhere but her prying eyes. He rolls his eyes when the music starts coming through the speakers. Usher. Of _course_ Dean would choose Usher. “And you?”

He hears Ruby sigh as she rests a hand on his shoulder. “I’d be better if Sam had his lips wrapped around me instead of that beer bottle.”

He plucks her hand off his shoulder with a groan and places it on the back of the couch. “Well, you might get your chance,” he grunts as he lifts off the couch and walks towards Dean, leaving her behind to leer at Sam.

“Really Dean? Usher?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.

Dean turns to face Castiel with red cheeks and a wide grin. “You know it, Cas.” He raises his hands in the air and gyrates his hips towards his friend while biting his lip. “C’mon, you know you love it,” he teases, leaning into Cas’ personal space. He licks his lips before pulling Castiel in by his hip and makes obscene grunting noises.

Castiel laughs and shoves him off. “I should’ve taken that secret to my grave. I can’t believe I told you about that dream,” he groans.

“What dream?” Dean asks as he innocently. “Ohhh, that’s right.” He points his beer bottle at Cas and lowers his head, staring at Cas through his lashes. “The one where you were gettin’ your dick suck—”

Castiel’s hand flies up and smacks Dean over his mouth. “Don’t. You. Dare.” he warns with a glare. He feels Dean smile under his hand before a thick wet tongue slides across his palm. “Oh God, Dean, EW!” He recoils his hand and wipes it on Dean’s shirt. “You’re such a child.”

“Hey, love birds, let’s get this party started,” Ruby slurs from the floor.

The two make their way over and join the growing circle on in the middle of the basement floor. Dean sits next to his brother and Castiel is unceremoniously pulled to the scratchy carpet next to Ruby.

“Tonight could be your lucky night, Novak,” she whispers.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Castiel says around the rim of his cup. He watches as Dean smacks Sam upside the head and plucks a cigarette out of his hand and puts it to his own lips. No one should look so good doing something so disgusting, but hey, it’s Dean. He can make anything look delicious. Smoke billows from his nose as he smiles over at Cas.

“Alright, everyone knows the rules. Gotta kiss whoever the bottle lands on, ‘cept for siblings of course because _fuck_ that. Three times in a row and–” he points to a utility closet in the back of the room and smiles. “Seven minutes in Heaven.”

The crowd oooh’s and aahhh’s before Dean settles them. “Alright, let’s start it off.” He hands the bottle to Jo who’s eyes immediately light up. Castiel swallows down gulp of beer instead of reaching over and smacking the look off her face.

Jo gets up on her knees, effectively sticking her ass in Dean’s face and leans forward towards the center of the circle to spin the glass bottle. She watches as it slows to a stop and lands on Gabriel.

“Come to papa,” Gabriel says as he wiggles his hips. Jo reluctantly reaches across the circle and pecks him on the corner of the mouth before slinking back to her spot on the floor. “My turn,” Gabriel grins as he rubs his hands together.

“Remind me again who invited you?” Dean mutters as he takes a drag off his cigarette.

“Fuck off, Winchester,” Gabriel grunts as he spins the bottle. It lands between Ruby and a wide eyed Castiel.

“Redo,” Castiel immediately says.

“Oh come on!” Gabriel shouts. “Can’t I just kiss both of ya?”

Before anyone can answer, Ruby leans over and kisses Gabriel sloppily as she maintains eye contact with Sam.

“Dude, gross,” Dean huffs. “Ruby, get your tongue out of Gabe and spin.”

She pops off Gabriel’s mouth and licks her lips as she reaches for the bottle. Sam holds his breath until it lands on his brother. Castiel bites his cheek and grips his cup hard enough that the top cracks.

“You’re wiping Gabriel’s spit off your face before I even come near you,” Dean warns with cigarette held tightly between his fingers. He watches as Ruby wipes the back of her hand across her lips and leans in, puckering her lips. Dean grunts and shakes his head, leaning in to briefly peck her lips before recoiling. “Jesus, you smell like a liquor store dumpster.” The crowd laughs and tosses popcorn at him as he picks up the bottle.

Castiel’s heart hammers in his chest as he watches it slowly churn to a stop- right in front of him.

“Told ya,” Ruby whispers quietly to Castiel.

Cas stares at a wide eyed Dean. “Uh, r-redo.”

“What? No way! That’s not in the rules,” Ruby blurts out. “Siblings is the only rule. Pucker up Novak.”

Dean shrugs his shoulders. “Alright.” Castiel watches in a haze as Dean crawls across the circle and makes his way into his personal space. He barely has time to react before he feels Dean’s lips briefly meet his in a quick kiss. He can see everyone in the circle clapping and cupping their hands to their mouths as they cheer them on but he can’t hear anything over the rushing sound in his ears.

An elbow to the ribs breaks the trance and he looks over at Ruby.

“Spin it, hot lips,” she grins.

He reaches over with trembling hands and grips the bottle, spinning it hard. His breath is punched from his lungs when it lands on Dean.

“Oooh one more, Winchester, and you’ll be takin’ Cassie here to Heaven,” Gabriel cackles as he slaps his thighs. Jo glares at Gabriel and crosses her arms in a huff.

Castiel lowers his head and looks over at his friend. He can see the blush rising in his cheeks which only make his freckles stand out even more. Damn Dean Winchester and his perfect face. He clears his throat as Dean passes his cigarette to Jo who holds it like a stick of dynamite about to go off. He feels his knees graze against the carpet as he makes his way to Dean. Dean licks his lips, teeth catching his bottom lip right before Castiel leans in and cups the back of his head. The kiss is soft and slow. Castiel hears Dean sigh into it before he jerks his head back. Dean stares at Cas for a minute before yanking the cigarette away from a baffled Jo and takes a long drag.

“Save some for the rest of us,” Ruby mutters as Castiel makes his way back to his spot.

Dean clears his throat loudly before taking hold of the bottle and flinging it around in a circle, eyes actively avoiding Castiel.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Jo whispers harshly. Castiel looks down and sees the bottle pointing at him as Gabriel shoves his shoulder.

Dean’s narrowed eyes are darting around the circle before they land on his friend. “Well, come on I guess.” He snuffs out his cigarette and stands up, holding his hand out towards Castiel.

“Dean, we don’t have to—”

“Yes you fucking do,” Ruby grunts as she pushes Castiel. “Get the hell up and get in that closet or so help me—” she whispers into his ear.

Cas takes Deans hand and stands on shaky legs, letting himself be lead into the dark corner of the basement.

Their friends are jeering and clapping as the door clicks shut, shrouding them in darkness.

“This must be embarrassing for you,” Castiel whispers. “I’m sorry.”

Dean doesn’t respond, but Castiel can hear him shift from one foot to the other.

“We can just stay in here and wait them out. We obviously don’t have to—”

Castiel feels pressure on his hip. He can hear Dean’s ragged breath filling the silence in the closet.

“Dean?” Castiel asks, his voice shaking.

Dean pulls him close enough that he can practically taste the beer on Cas’ mouth. He runs his nose down Cas’ cheek to his neck and inhales the sweet smell of his best friend. “Cas, can I kiss you?” he whispers into the crook of his neck.

Castiel’s hands tremble as he reaches up and cups the sides of Dean’s neck. Instead of responding, he lifts Dean’s face to meet his and kisses him gently. He feels Dean’s tongue swipe at his bottom lip and lets his mouth fall open. His breath comes out in ragged pants as he grips the back of Dean’s neck and squeezes.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean gasps. “Wanted to do this for so long.”

“Me too,” Castiel sighs. “Too bad we only have a few minutes left.”

He feels Dean smile against his mouth before he hears a soft click coming from the door.

“Lucky for us, this door locks from the inside.”


End file.
